Talk:Maya Matlin/@comment-5261392-20140514171104
// Note: This is NOT directed to all Maya haters. I know some people hate her for different, legitimate reasons and I respect that. This post is explaining why I think Maya would be more popular if she were a he. My intention is not to offend anyone, so I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings. // So, I've noticed the reasons why most people hate Maya (which I'll post below) can be applied to many of the male characters on the show and I can't help but think that if Maya was a guy, she wouldn't be hated for these actions, but rather glorified or at the very least, she would not be as unpopular as she is now. Some of the reasons (that I've gathered) as to why people hate Maya so much. *She's a "slut" - Whether people deny it or not, females are at a disadvantage and will be painted as a promiscuous whore if she so much as looks at a guy, whereas males can sleep with whomever and get worshipped for getting so many girls to sleep with him. If you want to look at what Maya's done sexually...there actually isn't that much. She's only kissed four guys. Two of whom she was dating, one was for a music video, and the other was something she regretted right away. Compare that to the attractive white males on the show - Spinner, who cheated on his girlfriend by having sex with another girl and shamelessly flirted with his girlfriend's enemy; Drew, who's cheated on all three of his girlfriends, slept with two girls and dumped them the next day (one of these girls was a minor); Craig, who cheated on his girlfriends and even impregnated one while he was dating another girl; Jay, who cheated on his girlfriend with multiple people including her best friend; Declan, who pursued a girl who was in a relationship and coerced another into sex; KC, who cheated on the mother of his child; Owen, who sexually harassed and blackmailed a girl until she agreed to date him; Zig, who cheated on his loving girlfriend, treated the girl he claims to love like supreme shit, and ruined two relationships. All of the stuff is way more fucked up then anything Maya did, which includes kissing someone in a moment of insecurity and expressing her regret immediately and "leading someone on" which she never did. But since Maya's a female and females (both in fiction and real life) are always being hated and shamed for who they are, Maya gets more hate than most of the characters I just listed because she's a dirty, filthy skanky according to some fans. *She "lead" Zig on - Ah, this goes back to the misogynistic, twisted, fucked up mindset people have that women have to go out of their way, bend over backwards to make the male happy. If he acts like a dick to her, it's her fault for provoking him or not satisfying his needs. It's a sick thought that's indoctrinated into young girls at a young age. Yeah, Maya's being naïve regarding Zig, but if you look at her backstory, it makes sense. She's already lost so many people - Cam, Katie, Tori - and she doesn't want to lose Zig, which is why she's holding onto the sweet guy he once was. More importantly, why is Maya getting hate for being nice to Zig, providing his ungrateful ass a home and chance after chance? Why is Zig not getting hate for being a fucking piece of shit, treating Maya like garbage, and planting lies into Miles' head. Right, because "boys will be boys" and Zig probably has a tragic backstory and he's upset that Maya doesn't like him. But Maya's a bitch who deserves to die for trying to be nice to him. Try to tell me that isn't sexist, because it is. *She's a "bitch". - The only bitchy things she's done is kiss Zig while he was dating Tori and writing that song to Zoe. But she regretted kissing Zig and Maya only wrote the song because Zoe cyberbullied her and oh yeah, ruined her life. I don't even need to tell you all the horrible things that other characters have done on the show, yet they get excused for it. Maya literally gets hate for being nice to people. Is this directed towards all Maya fans? No. Do I acknowledge that some people have legitimate reasons to hate Maya and do I respect that? Yes. All I'm saying is that everything Maya has done would have been excused and glorified if she was a guy. Sometimes, the Maya hate goes beyond fictional and it shows people's true sexist, misogynistic ideas in society and that's not okay.